


Proof in the Seeing

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He paced back and forth across his deck while he dialed cell phone numbers hoping to reach either Mac or Stella so he would know what was going on"></p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof in the Seeing

**Author's Note:**

> After watching "Manhatten Manhunt" I couldn't understand why no one had written Horatio/Stella so I decided I needed to do it.Spoilers for Season 5 Finale "Pay up" if anyone still haven't seen it. Also I saw the promo for season 6 and rewrote this a bit to encompass what was seen in the promo so there are **MAJOR SPOILERS** for season 6 opener

Horatio sat on the deck of his condo, his book cast aside when the sun set from his lack of desire to move to either go inside or turn lights on.  Voices and indistinguishable conversations drifted up from the people passing by and faint music thrummed from the clubs down the beach. 

It was the end of a very long ten days and he was looking forward to the several days off being just like this moment.  Quiet, peaceful and relaxing. Leaning back and closing his eyes, he started to make a mental list of things he wanted to do and things he hadn't had time to finish.  They calypso music Kyle programmed his new iPhone to play as a ring time startled him from his thoughts.

"Caine."

 _Horatio turn on the news_

"Why?" he asked wondering what had Calleigh so worked up.

 _There's been a shooting in New York."_

Sighing, he said, "I know. Detective Angell was killed in the line. Stella called me to tell me what happened because I know Don."

 _"No Horatio. This just happened, it's breaking news. They are saying it was a hit on the NYPD and the Crime Lab.  Members of both were gathered to honour the fallen officer. Mac...'_

"Stella.  I've got to call her..." Horatio said interrupting Calleigh's expression of concern for their friends.

 _"I'll come over?"_

"Yes, thank you," he said. Calleigh's presence would be a comfort. Calling Stella had been one of the things he planned on doing.  It had been a while since they had time to really talk more than a quick catch up call and he wanted to hear all about Lucy and her trip to Greece.  They had become good friends after the Henry Darius case trading emails and having long phone conversations.  She was his confidant, allowing him to say things he couldn't tell anyone else, even Calleigh. He returned the favour by listening to her when she needed to have a sounding board about Frankie and her relationship with the artist and how she felt about killing him. Or when she had to talk to someone about Don when the detective was nearly killed in the explosion. Then there was Mac. He listened when she needed to vent or express her worry about her friend and boss. 

Calleigh showed up and ended up helping him pack when she came in and found him standing in front of his closet looking lost. And when morning came, she drove him to the airport and put him on the first flight out of Miami to La Guardia making him promise to call her as soon as he had any news about their friends.

xoxoxoxo

Horatio hailed a cab at the airport and let his badge be seen by the driver so he wouldn't be taken on the scenic tour of New York. Arriving at the lab, the first thing he noticed was the heightened security due to the shooting,  Showing his badge and ID when he arrived at the, he was lucky one of the veteran officers remembered him from his previous visits, "Lt Caine.  Good to see you again.  Detective Taylor is in his office, go ahead on up," so he could move around unescorted.

The relief Horatio felt at hearing his friend was okay washed over him but it wasn't enough to remove the concern he still felt. There was still one more person he *needed* to know about and he was sure Mac would be able to give him the information he needed if he didn't see her first.

He was half way down the hall to Mac's office when Mac walked out of a lab and greeted him. "Horatio. They called to say you were on your way up.  What brings you to New York?"

"A drive by shooting at a bar whose patrons just happen to be an NYPD detective, the head of the crime lab and the Chief ME alone would be enough to have me offering my services.  Then there is the fact neither you or Stella are answering your phones."

"Evidence," was all Mac could say before he was interrupted.

"Detective Taylor."

"Mac."

"Jordan. Deputy Inspector," he greeted them then half turned toward Horatio.  "Let me introduce you to Lt Caine. MDPD Crime lab. Jordan Kendall, from the Mayors office and Deputy Inspector Gillian Whitford."

"Lt Caine.  What brings you to New York?" Gillian asked after shaking his hand.

"Offering my assistance if it is needed but mostly I needed to see people to make sure they were okay," he answered.

"Thank you for your offer but we have it covered, Mac will remain in charge of the investigation," Gillian informed him.

"Fair enough," Horatio replied. "Mac knows how to get in touch with me if needs help," he wasn't going to push. He would help if they asked but was really here to see Mac and Stella.

"Stella is in her office," Mac told him, knowing who Horatio really wanted to see. He'd always suspected from things Stella had mention in conversation that there could be more to her friendship with the Miami Lieutenant if they allowed it to happen.

"Thanks," Horatio said smiling knowing while Stella might be injured but it wasn’t serious enough to keep her away from the lab.  "Ladies," he added in acknowledgement before turning to go to Stella office.

Mac watched his friend head down the hall.  He saw Horatio greet Sheldon with a handshake and a clasp on the shoulder and then repeat the gesture with Adam, when he appeared out of one of the labs. Just before Horatio made the turn toward Stella’s office he saw Don approach their guest. He knew from Horatio’s posture the conversation was more than making sure the detective was unharmed. It was also about Jess and finding her killer.  He had no doubt they would be having more conversations later, away from the eyes of the NYPD where they could talk frankly. He knew from the few things Stella had said about their friend over the years that Horatio was the best person for Don to talk to.

"Why didn’t he have an escort?" Gillian asked as an afterthought once Horatio was out of sight.

Mac looked back at her and shrugged.  "He’s a cop.  My people know him from the times he’s been in New York working a joint case with us. Not to mention he was also NYPD before he was MDPD," Mac said in explanation knowing he also just shot down all objections to Horatio’s presence in the lab during his visit.

xoxoxoxo

Horatio leaned on the doorway to Stella’s office and just watched her for a moment, taking in the bandaged arm.  He saw her aborted attempts to rub the bandages in attempts to soothe the injury.  Clearing his throat, he softly said, "Hey…"

"Horatio!" Stella said surprised when she turned to see who her visitor was. 

Straightening, he walked toward her and acting purely on instinct pulled her into his arms as soon as she was within reach. He needed to feel her as much as he needed to see and hear her and as soon as she was in his arms he felt the weight of worry lift from his shoulders and heart.

She didn't question his appearance. Nor did she question the fact he pulled her into his arms and held her almost painfully tight against him.  Almost, because she knew she was holding on to him just as tight. She was very glad he was there and that when she walked out of the lab and no longer had to be strong and brave there would be someone to catch her when she fell.  "I'm glad you're here," she whispered, kissing his cheek as she pulled back slightly, not really wanting to lose contact with him but needing to see him to make sure he wasn't a figment of her imagination.

"I was worried when I couldn't get a hold of you or Mac after Calleigh called to tell me about the shooting," he explained, returning her kiss and pulling her back against his body.

"Our phones went into evidence and haven't been cleared yet," Stella explained not knowing she was repeating what Mac had already told him. "I can imagine they were sick of hearing it ringing," she said laughing knowing he would have tried more than a few times to reach her and Mac.

"I imagine so," Horatio said smiling.  Stepping back he held her at arms length to look at her, taking inventory of her injuries.  "What happened?" he finally asked tracing the edge of the bandage on her arm.

"I fell on broken glass. It really is worse than it looks but the EMTs wanted to bandage it and I just haven't gotten around to taking it off."

"Any damage?"

"No just a deep cut."

"Should you be here?"

"Yeah, I'm cleared to work. Besides..."

"You're pissed off someone shot at you and wanted to know if there was any progress being made on finding out who it was," Horatio interrupted and finished for her, knowing that would be his reaction if the situations were reversed.

Laughing, Stella answered, "Yes and the lab is safe. We don't know if they were targeting one of us or all of us. Although Mac has a few theories and if he's right then he or Don are the targets," she said with a sigh. 

"Do they have protection details?" Horatio asked. Knowing it is usually SOP to assign protection when a police officer was a target.

"We'll be working in teams so no one will be alone until we figure out what is really going on.  Don's the one I'm worried about. Losing Jess and now this, he's a loose ends and I know he doesn't want to go home because of the memories." She could understand exactly how he felt.  No matter what she'd told Mac she couldn't stay at her apartment after Frankie, there had been too many memories of that night and she knew from their talks that he'd sold his condo after Marisol was killed. 

"I didn't want to make assumptions so I booked a suite with two bedrooms. We can go get some clothes for you. Bring Don with us so he's not alone."

Stella kissed his cheek again. "Don could use a friend and from some of what you've told me about what happened after Marisol died, you might be the only one will understand 'everything' he's going through. And I need you to hold me and not let go today.  A friend was killed.  Another is hurting and someone tried to kill me and the people I care about.  I'm tired of being strong for the moment.

"For as long as you need," he assured her giving her a gentle squeeze at the same time.  Over the last twelve hours he spent a lot of time examining his feelings for her and discovered they ran deeper then he ever expected. "Shall we go find Don? I can call Calleigh on the way to the hotel and let her know everyone is okay."

"Not everyone," Stella said quietly, stopping him in his tracks.

"Who?"

"Danny.  He was in surgery most of the night.  Lindsay's been at the hospital with him since he was moved to ICU, we were taking turns being with her until Danny's family arrived."

"How bad?"

"Pretty bad.  It's still touch and go,"

"Why don't we go check up on them see if they need anything?" Horatio said giving her a squeeze.

"I'd like that," Stella she said and with his hand at the small of her back, they went in search of her co-workers. They found Don with Sheldon and Horatio invited, or rather strongly suggested, him to join them at the hotel. Just as Don was about to protest Mac stuck his head in Stella office where they ended up and said, "Horatio get them out of here."

"That's my plan," Horatio answered as Don rolled his eyes at being 'managed'. As did Stella but unlike Don, her reaction was purely for show and both Horatio and Mac knew it.

xoxoxoxo

After a quick detour to the hospital to check on Danny and Lindsay, Horatio checked into the hotel.  He directed Don to one room while he led Stella to the other. Quickly hanging his suites, he called room service to order brunch for the three of them while Stella cleaned up in the adjoining bathroom. They were all quiet as Stella and Don picked at their meal.  And afterward, when they settled on the comfortable sofas.  The conversation was polite, not touching on the events of the last few days.  Stella finally fell asleep with her head in Horatio's lap. The red head carried her into the bedroom and laid her down before going back out to Don.  The two detectives had the conversation they couldn't have at the lab and Don had been reluctant to have in front of Stella. Not just about Jess's death and how it effected the younger detective but also about how Don felt looking the man directly in the face and pulling the trigger. Horatio knew what the younger man was going through and told his own story about Brazil and his brother's killer. The more Scotch Horatio poured the more Don opened up about his feelings until the younger man finally allowed himself to loosen the grip on his emotions and actually grieve for Jess. With a hand on Don's back Horatio sat quietly as Don finally let the tears fall. When the words slurred too much Horatio helped Don into the other bedroom and removed his shoes as he fell face first on the bed.  Two aspirin on the bed stand with a glass of water, Horatio shut the door just enough to give an illusion of privacy but open enough he would be able to hear if the younger man was in trouble.

Crossing the suite, Horatio peeked into the bedroom and found Stella sitting up with a book after having changed into one of his dress shirts.

He smiled when he saw her and crossed the room to sit on the bed next to her. "I thought you were asleep?"  he commented as he ran a finger down her exposed bare leg.

"I was, but then I started to dream," she told him.

"You should have come out to get me," he softly chastised.

"Don needed the chance to talk.  He okay?" she asked as she absently unbuttoned his shirt.

"He will be," Horatio answered, taking her hands and kissing her palms before standing up and shedding his shirt and hanging it up. Even though it was only noon, he'd been unable to sleep the night before and he knew Stella hadn't either so he grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of sleep pants and headed to the bathroom for a moment.

When Horatio come back out of the bathroom wearing a plain black t-shit, Stella wondered if he and Mac bought them in bulk but it was his black sleep pants sporting neon palm trees that had her laughing.

Raising an eyebrow at her, he simply said, "Calleigh. She thought they would be funny.  It's also the last time I let her help me pack.  I didn't know she'd put them in."

"I think I need to meet Calleigh," Stella said throwing the bed covers back for him to crawl in next to her.

"I think I need to be very afraid when the two of you get together," he commented as he laid back against the mound of pillow and pulled her to him. When she was fitted against him with her head resting on his chest and her legs intertwined with his, he caressed her back.  "Sleep, I'll be here to watch over you," he told her.

"I'm glad you came," she told her turning her head slightly to kiss his chest.  "I didn't know how to call you and ask you to come. I guess I didn't want to presume."

"You call and say 'please come' and I'll be there as soon as I can," he told her leaning down enough to kiss the top of her head.

"Thank you," she said quietly settling back into place.

Horatio held her, gently caressing her back and periodically dropping kisses on her head.  He felt her breathing change and knew the moment she fell asleep.  He still couldn't put what he felt for her into words. He just knew the relief he felt at seeing she was okay was a tangible thing he felt he could wrap around him like a blanket and filled him.  He also knew when she woke, she would once again be the strong woman he knew he to be and would be going back to the lab but for now she was his, and his to take care of.


End file.
